


Chuck Versus The IT Crowd

by schehrezade2005



Category: Chuck (TV), IT Crowd
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schehrezade2005/pseuds/schehrezade2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck, Sarah, and Casey fly to England to investigate Reynholm Industries. Roy and Jen are finally honest with each other. Moss learns everyone's secrets and has trouble with a brain teaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Versus The IT Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from either Chuck or The IT Crowd. All rights belong to their respective writers and parent television companies.
> 
> Rated Teen for some language and sexual innuendos. Some blatant Roy/Jen shipping, but I tried to keep it fairly generic. Leave some love if you liked it or not.

Part 1: Boys and Girls  
BURBANK, CA  
Chuck jogged down the stairs to Castle and made his way to the briefing room where Casey and Sarah were already sitting around the large oval table in front of an enormous screen.  
"Hey, guys, I got your message. What's this new mission?"  
"Chuck, glad you could join us," General Beckman sighed as she appeared on the screen in front of them.  
"Hey...General..." Chuck waved lamely.  
"I want you to investigate a British company, Reynholm Industries." The General pressed a small button on the keyboard in front of her and an image of an ivory tower in the middle of London appeared before them.  
"What do they do, General?" Sarah asked, flipping though a thin dossier in front of her on the table.  
"That's the problem, Walker, we don't know."  
"You don't know?" Chuck and Casey said simultaneously. "How can we investigate a company if we don't know anything about it?" Casey growled.  
"We know it is run by a man named Douglas Reynholm," the General's voice said as a picture of Douglas appeared. He had a round face framed with dark brown hair, dark eyes, and a five-o'clock shadow. It was apparent from the picture that he fancied himself very handsome. "But we know little else other than it was passed on to him after his father died. They have also had some trouble in the past with pension funds, but any data on this has evaporated into thin air it would seem."  
"So what do you want us to do, General?" Chuck inquired.  
"Find out what Reynholm Industries does. Sarah will pose as Reynholm's personal secretary, and Chuck you will pose as a member of the IT Department."  
"Right up your alley," Casey smiled. Chuck frowned.  
"Casey, you will be stationed as backup in case something goes wrong. I'm counting on you team," the General offered as her final comment before she switched off the screen.  
"Okay, London. Awesome. When's our flight?" Chuck smiled nervously.  
***  
LONDON, ENGLAND  
The phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. They hadn't gotten that many calls, but since people were being extraordinarily stupid today, it felt like more.  
"Hello IT have you tried turning it off and on again?" Roy sighed into the phone. "Well, is it plugged in?....I'm sure it will work once you take care of that." Roy slammed the phone down and shook his head. "Astounding."  
"I know!" Moss exclaimed from his desk. "Something so simple and yet, so challenging."  
"Computers aren't that challenging..."  
"Oh..." Moss looked up. "I don't think we're talking about the same thing."  
"What are you talking about? I was talking about how stupid people are when it comes to technology," Roy said with a glance toward Jen's office.  
"No, no. I was talking about this brain teaser I found on the internet. You're supposed to try to find the man in this pile of coffee beans and I've been looking at it for ten minutes and nothing." Moss nodded emphatically. Roy raised an eyebrow and got up to join Moss at his computer. Both men were so absorbed in the screen that they didn't notice a tall, lanky man with a messenger bag over his shoulder enter the room. Seeing Roy and Moss staring at the computer, he walked carefully behind them and stared too.  
"What are we looking at?" Chuck asked. Moss and Roy jumped at moved their gaze to the newcomer.  
"Who're you?" Roy asked.  
"I'm the new IT guy...I'm Chuck."  
"Charles! So splendid to meet you!" Moss cried, grabbing Chuck's hand to shake it. "I'm Maurice Moss and this is Roy Trenneman. We also work in the IT department."  
"I guessed that..." Chuck said slowly as he looked around the office. The walls were cluttered with posters and shelves full of old computer parts and other knick knacks.  
"We weren't told there was a new IT person..." Roy eyed Chuck. "Jen would have told us..."  
"Would she, Roy?" Moss turned to face Roy.  
"Well, one would assume that since she is the Relationship Manager for the IT Department that she would know these things."  
"Know what things?" Jen inquired as she opened the door to her office.  
"Hi, I'm Chuck, I'm the new IT guy." He flashed her a smile. Jen's face instantly softened like it did when she met a man she fancied. She held out her hand as she advanced toward him.  
"Jen Barber, Relationship Manager for the IT Department. Glad to meet you." Roy scoffed loudly as he sat back down at his desk, but she ignored this. "Why don't we...um...go into my office and fill out some paperwork for HR?"  
"Sure, sure, okay..." Chuck smiled nervously.  
"Would you boys just find a desk for our new Chuck? Thanks!" Jen said quickly as she dragged Chuck by the arm into her office and shut the door.  
"Well, isn't that something? Not even here five minutes before Jen decided she's enamored with him!" Roy shook his head. Moss had gone back to the coffee beans picture and didn't look up.  
"Am I sensing a bit of jealousy, Roy?"  
"No! I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"  
"Well, for starters, he's clean shaven...when was the last time you shaved Roy?"  
Roy rubbed him stubbly chin defensively. "I find my unshaven face rather rogue-ish, actually."  
"Not as rogue-ish as you think, evidently. Have you noticed that Jen likes her men with no stubble on their cheeks?" Moss paused. "Like me..."  
"Shut UP, Moss! Find the man in the coffee and leave me be!"  
***  
Sarah sat across from Douglas Reynholm in a chair shaped like an open palm that she thought was meant to look like it was going to grab its occupant rather than make them relax. Douglas was staring at her intently, studying her...at least that was what she hoped he was doing.  
"So, Sarah," he said abruptly, "You're American."  
"Yes, that's right, Mr. Reynholm."  
"Please," he said silkily, "Mr. Reynholm was my father. Call me Douglas."  
"Okay...Douglas..."  
"Well, actually, sweet tits you can call me whatever you want. I don't care." He smiled. Sarah shifted uncomfortably in the hand chair.  
"Keep calm, Walker. He's had so many sexual harassment suits brought against him and won that he thinks he can do anything," Casey's voice said in her ear. Sarah smiled back politely and waited for Douglas to continue.  
"So...my personal assistant. You'll be asked to do many things for me. Many many wonderful things." He got up from his chair and began to pace thoughtfully behind his desk. "You'll be spending a lot of time with me...lots of time...doing lots of things." He nodded, pleased with himself.  
"What will I be...doing...exactly?" Sarah asked, trying to keep the nervous edge out of her voice. She had been on lots of missions with lots of creepy men, but there was just something about Douglas that was particularly unnerving.  
"Everything! If I need you to take notes, you will take notes. Not that I take notes...If I want to jog in the park, you will accompany me. Sex. If I have a board meeting, you will go in my place and fill me in on everything. Sex. If solicitors call, I am not here. If I need a massage, I will likely ask you to do that too..." He stroked his chin, thinking.  
"Of course, Douglas..." Sarah was liking this less and less.  
"And you will have your own office, right next to mine, naturally...." He whipped around to face her. "Come, I will show you." He walked quickly from the room and Sarah got up quickly to follow him.  
"Now, my last assistant, Jen, was a nice girl but she just wasn't up for the job," Douglas continued as he opened a door down the hall from his office labeled 'My Personal Assistant'. "She works down in IT now...well, back in IT now. That's where she was when I found her. Such a glorious day..."  
Sarah looked carefully around the office. There was a modest desk near the window and two large bookshelves flanking it on either side filled with books and little decorative boxes. Outside was a magnificent view of the city below and she moved closer to take it in. "You can see the whole city from here..."  
"Yes, Sarah, you can. Isn't it beautiful?" He came to stand next to her for a brief moment before hurrying toward the door. "I have no doubt we will have many sexy sexy times together."  
"What?" Sarah turned toward him, but he had already vacated her doorway. "Great, what have we gotten ourselves into?"  
"Calm down, Walker. It's not like he's tried anything yet," Casey's voice reasoned.  
"Yeah, but it's when he does try something that I'm afraid of..."  
***  
In the basement, Roy and Chuck were having an epic game of Guitar Hero, while an enamored Jen watched from the chair next to the couch. Roy was trying to make a comeback after the last round where he had lost rather badly, but his frustration was causing him to do no better. Chuck finished with a flourish and smiled as the score flashed across the screen.  
"So, this is what you do all day? Play Guitar Hero?" Chuck asked as he set the small plastic guitar on the couch.  
"NO," Roy said sourly. "We do actual work."  
"Roy, stop lying. Since when have you done any work?" Jen asked.  
"I answer the phone and sometimes I go upstairs and plug stuff in for those idiots," he gestured toward the ceiling. "I work more than you, I'll have you know."  
"Wait, wait!" Moss wailed from his desk. Reaching into a desk drawer, he pulled out a box of popcorn and put a handful in his mouth. "Okay, continue."  
"Oh, you work more than I do, do you? What work have you done today, exactly?" Jen rose slowly from her seat , eyes glued to Roy. Chuck's gaze darted between them like he was watching a tennis match, except that he was trying to decide who would choke who first.  
"I have answered three calls today from the fourth floor," Roy said defensively.  
"And have you actually gone upstairs to help at all?"  
"Half the time the computer's not even ON, Jen. Really? You expect me to go up their and help those...those..."  
"Dunderheads," Moss supplied.  
"Dunderheads!" Roy finished.  
"I'll go answer calls," Chuck volunteered sheepishly. Roy and Jen both turned to face him. Moss stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
"You can't do that! They might actually start expecting things from us...like promptness...politeness..."  
"Is it so bad that we give good customer service?" Jen asked. "We've talked about this before Roy. You have to be nice to them."  
"Why should I? They're not nice to me."  
"They might be if you didn't call them names! Why do you think you get beaten by so many shoes?" Jen reasoned.  
"Oh Oh! Because it builds character!" Moss exclaimed raising his hand.  
Before Roy could reply, the phone rang. Chuck dove to answer it. "Hello, IT?...Yes, what seems to be the problem?...Okay, great, I can fix that for you. I'll be right up." Chuck hung up the phone. Jen, Roy, and Moss all stared at him. "What?"  
"You see what I mean?" Roy shouted at Jen. "Do you see what will happen?"  
"Yes, and I think it's wonderful," Jen smiled adoringly at Chuck, who forced a nervous laugh and ran out of the department. "So eager to please..." she sighed. Roy scoffed and sat down at his desk where he became absorbed in the latest issue of Mustard.  
"Well then, Douglas wanted me upstairs for something, so I suppose I should really be going now." Jen straightened her blazer and walked out.  
"Unbelievable," Roy shook his head when he was sure she had left. "Just because this new guy shows up and she expects us to suddenly be efficient."  
"Well, you have to admit Roy, he does make us look pretty bad..." Roy turned a page but didn't answer. "I still think you're jealous."  
"Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be jealous! She's had loads of other men before and I've never been jealous."  
"So you say, but I think that since you can't find anything wrong with this one..."  
"I didn't...I just...Will you shut up!?"  
There was a long silence.  
"His teeth are too white," Moss said. "When he smiles, it's like looking at a flashlight."  
***  
Chuck approached the door to the office Sarah was occupying when she ran out and pulled him quickly into the bathroom. Inside, two people were very busy snogging but looked up as Sarah swept in.  
"Do you mind?" she spat. The two quickly left, looking ashamed.  
"What was that about? From what I've seen that's pretty normal around here..." Chuck said glancing toward the door.  
"Yes, and that's what bothers me."  
"It bothers you that this office is full of attractive people that don't actually do anything and spend most of their time hooking up in the unisex bathrooms like in Ally McBeal?"  
"YES! Doesn't it bother you?"  
"Well, for your information, I've spent most of the morning playing Guitar Hero, so it hasn't really had a chance to bother me."  
"Have you figured out if anyone actually does any work around here?"  
"Hey Guitar Hero is hard work!" Sarah glared at him and he shrugged. "I don't know. I know that Roy likes to answer the phone and insult people, Moss has a hot ear, and Jen doesn't know anything about computers. Other than that, I don't have any idea how anything gets done around here..."  
"If anything gets done around here..."  
"Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck frowned. "You seem a little on edge...."  
Sarah shook her head. "It's Douglas. He seems to think he's some sort of sex god and he keeps implying that as his personal assistant I am to engage in nefarious behavior...it's just disgusting!"  
"Honey, I'm sorry," Chuck consoled her and pulled her closer. "But the sooner we find out what is going on, the sooner we can go back to Burbank...and engage in some nefarious behavior of our own..." Chuck grinned. Sarah smiled at him. "Now, I think I can hack the system to see what happened to the missing pension fund files and upload them to Casey so that he can get them to the General. At least that part of the mission will be successful..." Chuck paused as the sound of footsteps became louder in the hallway outside.  
"Come here," Sarah whispered. She pulled him toward her and they kissed. Chuck reached up and locked his fingers in her short blond hair and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they leaned back against the counter just as the door opened.  
"Where in...Oh! Chuck..." Jen said, surprised. "I didn't expect to find you up here...."  
Chuck and Sarah broke apart and their heads whipped toward Jen. "Yes, I was just..." he cleared his throat, "this is Sarah, Douglas' new assistant."  
"Oh yes..." Jen approached Sarah and held out her hand. "Douglas was just looking for you. I came up for a meeting and evidently you need to be there too. Likely so he can oggle at us together..."  
Sarah smiled and took Jen's hand. "You must be Jen."  
"Yes, so sorry, how rude of me. I'm the Relationship Manager. I manage the relationships in the IT Department."  
"How...interesting...shall we go meet Douglas?" Sarah said, eager to change the subject. "It was nice to see you Chuck."  
"You too..." Chuck waved lamely as the girls disappeared out of the bathroom.  
***  
What seemed like hours later, Jen and Sarah managed to free themselves from Douglas's office.  
"Oh my god, how do you do it?" Sarah exhaled as the two walked down the hall.  
"Just keep taking deep breaths and take everything he says with a grain of salt. He's mostly harmless, really..." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Oh who the hell am I kidding? He's awful! He thinks he's God's gift to women and he's not even that charming!"  
"The way he looks at you like you're a piece of meat!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"Like he's undressing you with his eyes."  
"And the erotic art in his office?"  
"It's distasteful, but you learn to ignore it after a while."  
"I don't know if I can do this...how did you do it?"  
"I didn't even last a whole day and Douglas thought it had been months...I just couldn't leave IT. It just...feels like home down there, you know? The guys are a little rough around the edges, but they're really lovely."  
Sarah smiled. Jen sounded like the men of IT meant a lot to her. "They sound like they mean a lot to you."  
"They do, but I wouldn't tell them that. Roy would have a field day...Why don't you come down and meet them? You've already met Chuck..."  
"Ah, sure, why not?"  
"And what do you say to heading out for an early after work drink? I'll treat?"  
"That...that sound perfect," Sarah heard herself say. Maybe she could get Jen to tell her what exactly went on around here.  
***  
Sarah was surprised at how cluttered the IT Department seemed, but then again, they were in the basement. As she and Jen entered the room, she saw Chuck sitting at a makeshift desk clacking away on the keyboard headphones over his ears. to his left sat another man with short wavy hair and an unshaven face; opposite sat another man with an afro also typing furiously on the keyboard.  
"Sarah this is Roy," Jen gestured toward the Irishman, "and Moss." Jen gestured toward the man opposite Chuck. "Boys, this is Sarah."  
"Hello Sarah!" Moss said jovially.  
" She's Douglas's new Personal Assistant."  
"Good luck with that," Roy smiled, misty eyed. "The man's a great bloody pervert. Woman like you better watch out for herself."  
"I'll remember that," Sarah nodded.  
"If you ever need any help..with computers...or not with computers...you know where to find us." Roy grinned sheepishly. Sarah thought she saw Chuck glare at Roy.  
"All right then, we're going out for a girl's night. See you in the morning," Jen said hurriedly as she grabbed her coat off the rack near the door. Sarah glanced back at Chuck as she left. He stared after her, wishing her luck as she went out.  
"We should go out too!" Roy pounded the desk. "Have a real men's night. Men doing manly things..."  
"Yeah..." Moss said slowly. "They're likely going to talk all about us, so shouldn't we talk about them?"  
"Right, we need to go out and have a good time! What do you say Chuck?"  
"What? Out? Oh, well, I..."  
"It's settled then!" Moss said triumphantly. "Let's go get pissed!"  
***  
Part 2: I'll Carry You Home Tonight

[Scene: Night. Bar, interior. Sarah and Jen are huddled together at a small table in the back. Moss, Roy, and Chuck are at a table near the bar on the opposite side of the building. John Casey is leaning against the bar alternating watching the two groups, who are oblivious that they have chosen the same hang out. A loud football match and music can be heard in the background.]

SARAH: [takes a sip of her white wine] Please be joking.  
JEN: No, no, I'm quite serious. As part of the settlement, he has to wear these electric shock pants, but they malfunctioned after a while...not really sure how that happened...[takes a sip of her own wine and drains the glass. She waves toward a passing waiter to bring her another.] Can I have another?  
SARAH: That sounds like something out of a sitcom....  
JEN: It really does, doesn't it? But I think if that were true, I wouldn't feel like my life is this catastrophic failure.  
SARAH: [takes another sip of her wine] It's not all bad is it? I mean, you have a job, you have a place to live, you have friends....  
JEN: [pauses] Friends... [shakes her head] I don't really know what to call them...[shrugs]  
[a waiter comes by with another glass of wine, which Jen takes off the table and drains while he is still standing there. She sets the glass down on his tray and motions for another.]  
JEN: They're...friends...hmm....  
SARAH: Well, do you ask them for help?  
JEN: More often than not, I suppose. If I didn't have this awful habit of getting myself into the most ridiculous situations....

[Across the bar, the boy's table is accumulating beer bottles as Moss and Roy tell Chuck another story about Jen]  
ROY: So then she says, [imitating Jen] 'he's not a magician', but I swear to you, this guy had like the little goatee and dressed in these three piece suits...he LOOKED like a magician!  
MOSS: But that wasn't even the worst one. She was seeing this man named Peter File, and she didn't even know his last name.  
CHUCK: Peter File?  
MOSS: Peter File.  
CHUCK: [repeats like he doesn't get the joke] Peter File...  
MOSS: In American, you say pedophile.  
CHUCK: Oh! [laughs] Okay, that's awkward.  
MOSS: The look on her face when she realized! Priceless!  
[All laugh]  
ROY: So this Sarah girl? Quite lovely, don't you think, Chuck?  
CHUCK: [caught off guard] Uh, yeah...she's...she's great. She's...she's amazing, really.... [Roy and Moss lean closer] She just has this...way...with people, you know? And she's funny, and smart...and she's real handy in a fight.  
MOSS: When would she be getting in a fight?  
CHUCK: Oh, you know...self-defense?  
MOSS: Right, of course. It makes sense really.  
CHUCK: Jen has a way with people... [takes a swig of his beer] She's got that...sparkling personality...  
ROY: Are you talking about our Jen? Jen who knows nothing about computers? The same Jen that believed us when we told her that The Internet was a black box with a blinking red light that sits on top Big Ben?  
CHUCK: You what?  
ROY: She was eating it out of our hands! [Roy laughs] You see, she was named Employee of the Month...  
MOSS: And she had to give a speech, which Roy convinced me we needed to write for her...  
ROY: [laughs] So we made up this black box with the blinking light and told her it was the internet... [laughs] But that's not the best part! [laughs] She was making the speech, she unveiled the internet...and no one laughed. They all thought she was completely serious!!  
MOSS: It was a bit of a letdown, really....

[Across the room, Jen appears to be telling Sarah the same story]  
JEN: Then Douglas burst through the wall and knocked it off its pedestal..utterly crushed it...and the room was in total chaos...I was trying to keep everyone calm, but it was just impossible....

[Roy finishes his beer and bangs the glass on the table]  
ROY: It was the greatest prank we ever played.  
CHUCK: [laughs] Oh my gosh! That's...that's...I don't think I know of any situation where that's even...where that would even work!  
MOSS: It was quite ingenious.  
ROY: This calls for another round! Bartender!

[At the bar, Casey sips his whiskey and glances up at the football game. A hooligan next to him is shouting at the TV.]  
HOOLIGAN: Goddamn it! Come on! [to Casey] Can you believe this?  
CASEY: Not as bad as that ruddy display last night.  
HOOLIGAN: I know! What was he thinking?

[Across the bar, Sarah and Jen giggle uncontrollably]  
JEN: Isn't that ridiculous?  
SARAH: I can't believe you did that!  
JEN: What would you have done? I couldn't have told her the truth! All those stories about my successful former schoolmates...It was just depressing! [takes another sip of her wine] So what do I do? I go to Roy and I say...

[Roy points his beer at Chuck as he continues the story]  
ROY: [mimicking Jen] 'Do you have any successful, good-looking friends?' and of course I have to say no....

JEN: [leans closer to Sarah]...so I offer him £50 to pose as my husband at this school reunion! Except that I told him he needed to confront his ex-girlfriend...

ROY: So, I'm stuck with the Joker for dinner, and she's written this...poem...about me...about my eyes, and a teddy bear...and there was a lot of rope involved....And I know I have to end it, so I tell her there's another girl...that JEN is the other girl...  
MOSS: So he comes in to the reunion and approaches my wife...  
CHUCK: Wait, wait wait, Jen is your wife?  
MOSS: She paid me £10 to tell glowing stories about her and her successes. Which I did by the way, but she said they were a little unbelievable. I even talked her up sexually, and what do I get for it? Nothing! [sips the end of the milk out of his glass]

JEN: So, he comes up to me and he says, 'Jen, I want you to tell everyone in this room, including Alison...'

ROY:...that you love me.

JEN: And I panicked. I literally didn't know what to do. My brain completely stopped working. And then he took me by the shoulders and he says...

ROY: 'Tell them you love me.' And we just stood there for what seemed like...like an age...

JEN: Thankfully, Moss stepped in and slapped Roy up a bit before I had a chance to do something incredibly stupid.

MOSS: I called him out! I said, 'Do you want to take this outside?' and Roy said, 'I think that would be good.' So I got my coats, we got outside,...

JEN: And they ran! The bastards ran and left me there! I couldn't believe it! But rather than just stand there like a complete moron or go back in to the party, I ran too. [shrugs and takes another sip of her wine]  
SARAH: You always go to Roy. Why Roy? [sips her wine]  
JEN: I don't know. There's just something about him...sure, he's a slacker and he never misses an opportunity to lord his technological prowess over me, but...he's sweet, and thoughtful...even when he's a bastard.

[Roy leans on the table, now covered in beer bottles, chin in his hand the other gripped on the neck of the beer bottle]  
ROY: I don't know, there's just something about her...  
MOSS: It's the hair. Gingers are so much more exotic.  
CHUCK: [nods] This is true.  
ROY: It's not just the hair...it's...it's...her eyes...and her smile...  
MOSS: Not to mention she's smoking hot.

ROY AND JEN: I think I love her/him.

[Chuck and Moss freeze with their beverages halfway to their mouths]  
MOSS: You love her? You love Jen? Are you serious?  
ROY: As seriously as I can be when I've been drinking...[he counts the beer bottles] lots of beer...  
MOSS: This is HUGE! You have to tell her!  
ROYAND CHUCK: What? No!  
CHUCK: No, no, no. I really don't think you should do that. It's..it does not sound like a good idea.  
MOSS: Is it because she's 'out of your league'?

SARAH: Would you ever tell him?  
JEN: Oh god, no. That would be the end of my life as I know it. Then I really would be a failure.  
SARAH: Why would that be a failure?  
JEN: I'd be admitting that...that I like someone like him....  
SARAH: Would that be so bad?  
JEN: We're work mates. I've never started a relationship with a work mate I thought I would see around the office very often.  
SARAH: I felt that way too...when I met Chuck. [Jen lowers her wine glass but doesn't say anything] Chuck was just this...super geeky guy, and I wasn't sure I could ever love someone like him. But, he was always just himself, he never tried to be what I thought I wanted him to be.  
JEN: [sniffles] That is so sweet!

CHUCK: Jen's not really out of his league, is she? I mean, from what you told me, Roy gets girls out of his league all the time. And I got Sarah...  
ROY: Shut up. You and Sarah?  
CHUCK: Yeah...and...it's been hard sometimes...I mean, it's pretty unbelievable that such a great girl would want a guy like me, but it's just about showing her who you really are.  
ROY: I still couldn't tell her! That would be a disaster!  
MOSS: I didn't mean right now. But she is sitting across the room with Sarah. [he nods across the room to where the girls are sitting] £10 says you can't tell her how you feel.  
[Roy picks a £10 note out of his wallet and hands it to Moss]  
CHUCK: You're not even going to try?  
ROY: I can't! Don't you get it? I love her, but I care enough not to tell her the truth.

SARAH: You should just tell him how you feel. It might feel good to get it off your chest.  
JEN: No, no. Far too awkward. [drains her glass]  
SARAH: Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but he's sitting across the bar. [she nods across the room]  
[Jen turns and sees Roy staring at her. The two lock eyes for a moment before Jen breaks his gaze and turns back to Sarah]  
JEN: We better get going, before something happens I regret.

Epilogue  
LONDON  
Roy was sitting at his desk the next morning when Jen came in to work. The two didn't exchange greetings and Jen went straight into her office. When Roy disappeared into the kitchen, Moss approached Jen's door and knocked.  
"Come in."  
Moss entered the office, closed the door behind him, and sat down in one of the chairs.  
"What is it you wanted to talk about Moss?"  
"I know something...about you and Roy."  
"What about me and Roy?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"You know something but you can't tell me?"  
"Yes." Moss nodded emphatically. "And I think you should know."  
"What is it that you know that you think I should know that you can't tell me?" Jen sighed and rubbed her temples.  
"Too much to drink last night?"  
Jen glared at him and rested her head in her hands. "Please just say something or get out Moss. I'm actually very busy."  
"I'll bet you £10 that you can't tell Roy how you feel about him."  
Jen looked up slowly. "What do you know, Moss?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.  
Moss stood up suddenly. "I've said too much," he said and rushed out of the office, leaving Jen to wonder what was going on.

BURBANK, CA  
"Well, we recovered the lost pension fund files, but we still have no idea what the company does." Sarah said, tossing a file on the table in front of her.  
"Great, that means all that work for nothing. All night standing in a bar talking to soccer hooligans," Casey growled folding his arms.  
"Oh, come on guys, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Chuck smiled. Casey and Sarah glared at him. "Okay, maybe not then. Clearly I'm the only one that had some fun on that mission."  
"No," Sarah said after a pause. "I did have a pretty good time at the bar talking to Jen."  
"See?" Chuck said. "Plus, I like to think we helped two people find love."  
Casey grunted. "If they're not too stubborn to do anything about it."


End file.
